halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:User Groups
Yes i realise that this forum has been posted many times and it has been solved, only to become another faliure of action. However i believe that it can come back. H*Bad wanted some chnges, which never seemed to actually happen. Despite all of this, there are a few questions, which need answering: # - Is the CAF still in action and if so what good does it do to the community? # - Do you think that it would be a good idea to launch another user group? # - What would a new user group do if it was created? Now there may be other questions, but for the time being i think that will do. I have an idea to start off a new user group, where we'll concentrate on God Modding and Unrealism, thoroughly and utterly, but i need the support. If there isn't enough or if the admin team as a whole decides that it is unnescasery, then it won't be created. So here it is again: User Groups. It's down to you !!! Regards, ---- Answers: #CAF is inactive. It was supposably to be a sister to the UoH (UNSC of Halopedia), though I may be wrong. #I don't think so. Our active community is fairly small and new users usually come and go within two months. #Well... I said no, so... no... :P Little_Missy - 18:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Well actually I wouldn't mind helping out with this. I have been wanting to get at another project for a while now so I figure sure.--Bardhast 20:45, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Our community might be small, but I personally think usergroups would be a good addition. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 22:37, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Honestly the CAF was nothing short of useful really, I mean, it had no real function, other than to segregate members. If you can honestly find some good use for a usergroup, then I'll give it my blessings. Well, as i said, i would hope to start up a usergroup, which massively cracks down on NCF, Unrealism and God Modding. I mean seperate users do this but if they all came togehter, then this site would be amazing. And Subtank, this site has an epic amount of users. Yes, i agree that Halopedia has more but this site has loads. My BP wiki only has about 20 odd and only eight or so of them are active. So yeh, i think there is an audience and community for this. I may be new to this site, but one of the biggest complaints I have seen is the idea that this site doesn't have enough users. What my diagnosis to this would be that you stop paying attention to the "popularity" of Halopedia. Perhaps most the users on here are users on Halopedia, but oh well. I must say that within the past few weeks many of you have been complaining about the lack of caring with how the quality of articles there are. I would have to say, with all of my experience with being an administrator, I will tell you that group work has always done better than individual work. Many users will have their voice heard, though you may think, well they can have their voice heard even without a usergroup, but I will tell you now that isn't true. I have seen what happens with group work and I seem to know what I am doing on fixing up stuff, so I will propose right now that the administrators allow for this, perhaps not back it, but allow for it to go through. Though I noticed that this CAF failed, I will tell you that it's because of the fact that it wasn't well structured. If you would allow, with Parkster's consent, that we can work together to begin this usergroup and help to dissolve us of any "crisis" that is going on. I know my idea looks good on paper, but you must be asking yourself, "Will it work?". Well that answer can't be determined, I will not pretend to be able to determine the answer. Nothing can be hurt from trying something out I would say. So I must ask of you just to allow for this to go through and then the feedback from this I am sure will help us in the future, whether this works or not.--Bardhast 00:20, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Backing up on your point, i will make sure this works, and i think that it is sverely needed. I've got great plans for it and i think that it could grow to become amazing. I hope the admin team can see this and if so, i look forward to working with many users across the site who i haven't yet worked with. Thanks, It was a nice notion, H*Ba-- Bardhast, but we just have too few users to actually require user groups. Our community "group-work" consists of RPs. And some random people who putter around and try to clean up articles. The problem with your idea is that you are thinking of HF as Halopedia. It's big, structured, based on canon, and everyone loves a good clean article. Well, that's not true. Since you are new, Bardhast, I'll tell you my spiel about Fanon: it's messy. People make up things that are wildly different, not based on any fact, and oftentimes hate having their pages cleaned up by others. I leave idea data on my pages, which looks disjointed and odd to some. If it were to be deleted by a well-meaning cleaner, I would lose my ideas. And be sad. Trust me here, I speak from experience. Back in the day, I had a usergroup... well-organized, good membership, article improvement, the works. Betcha that no one can remember the name now. Why? Because, like Subtank said, most users move on after about two months of activity, or just stop caring about "group" objectives. We come to HF to do our own things (within the bounds of Halo Canon), so most user groups will become eventually derelict because of this focus. Good idea, but it just won't work here. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:58, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I never understood the purpose of the CAF. On the idea of cracking down on god modding, NCF, and Unrealism, it almost seems to me that much of the community, well the frequent users (Ajax, Subtank, Parkster, 091, myself etc.) already seem to respond quickly to any GM, NCF or UR article they find. :What does CAF stands for? Actually that's a very well put statement Spartan-091, I agree completely. Sorry The parkster, but I can't help you now. Besides, it's an idea. Whether pass or fail with the usergroups, I don't care. Besides right now we are having some serious problems at work, so my time is really restrained by all of it.--Bardhast 06:06, 16 October 2008 (UTC) No worries, I see now. Thanks S-091, i understand. So yeh, just leave it as it is. Sorted.